warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Legionaire22/40k Lyrics
So, it's simple. You add a link to a song with it's lyrics, and i will remake them into 40k. I will not accept music without apparent lyrics such as death metal. It is not because I do not like metal, but it is because they are generally annoying to make lyrics for. Cry Fire - Legion of the Damned (Cry Thunder - Dragonforce) Time after time As we fight side by side Through the dimension of evil and Daemonic control Night after night, for our brothers we fight On the planets forsaken and the jaws of the Warp Dead by our hand, for a righteous command As the traitors surround us and shriek as they fall Fire burning steel, for the Heretics will feel Spirits burning stronger than the flamers we wield Set sail for the battle Pray to the Emperor of Man Sunlight will shine from our pauldrons As the endless hordes shall fall! CRY FIRE! Sword in our hands! Titans of Battle, Fearless we stand CRY FIRE! Strong in command Blessed by the Primarchs, for the Imperium of Man Reckoning day, for the Daemons we've slain With the force of a nation we will conquer them all! Chaos still reigns, in the space and plains With ulitmate glory, will we relentlessly fall March on through the warpfire Raging from the dimension beyond Nightmares appear in the thousand Fearing the rise of a hero once more CRY FIRE! Sword in our hand! Titans of Battle, Fearless we stand! CRY FIRE! Strong in Command Blessed by the Primarchs, for the Imperium of Man Unholy Darkness In the eyes of broken dreams Outside we are wasted and torn But inside all our fury remains Soldiers of destiny calling The legionnaires will rise up again Conquer the forces of evil And fight to the eeeeeeeeeeend... CRY FIRE! Sword in our hands! Titans of Battle, fearless we stand CRY FIRE! Strong in command Savior of planets and legends of Man! CRY FIRE! Sword in our hand! Immortals defending, one final stand CRY FIRE! Strong in command Blessed by the Primarchs for the Imperium of Man Blessed by the Emperor of Man! CRY FIREEEEEEEEEEEEE! You're our best - The Cadian Kasr-skins (You're the Best - Joe Esposito) Try to be best Cause you're no normal man And you have to learn to take it Try to believe That when your comrades fall That the Emperor needs you to make it History repeats itself Try and you will see Never doubt that you're the one And you can beat the fiend You're the best Around Abaddon's never gonna bring you down You're the best Aroun''d ''You're the best Around Abaddon's never gonna bring you do-ho-hown Fight 'till the end Cause the Imperium depends On where you place your forces Oh you gotta be proud Shouting orders aloud When the odds of the war defy you Try your best to beat them all And one day they will say That Creed's the one that won the war And you can sleep again You're the best Around Abaddon's never gonna bring you down You're the best Around Abaddon's never gonna bring you doooo-ho-hown You're the best Around Abaddon's never gonna bring you down You're the best Around Abaddon's never gonna bring you dooo-ho-hooown FIGHT till you drop Never stop You can't give up Until you beat the top (Fight!) You're the best in town Listen to that sound A little bit of all they got Will never bring you dooooooown You're the best Around Abaddon's never gonna bring you down You're the best Around Abaddon's never gonna bring you down Never gonna give this up - Horus Lupercal (Never gonna give you up - Rick Astley) We're no strangers to war. You know the rules and so do I A full commitments what i'm thinking of. You wouldn't get this from our father or Rogal Dorn III Just want to tell you what I'm planning. Gotta make you understand Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around And excomune you Never gonna make you bow Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie And chastise you We've known each other For so long Our hearts been aching But we're to proud to say it It's time you all know what is going on We know the game and we're gonna play it Aaaaand if you ask me what I'm planning Don't tell me you're to blind to see Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around And excomune you Never gonna make you bow Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie And chastise you (Other Traitor Primarchs: Oooooh Give us up. Ooooooh Give us up) Never gonna give Never gonna give (''and you know the rest) Im Super - The Norn Queen (Im Super - Big Gay Al) ''Bombs are flying Beings are dying Inquisitors are lyring Politicians are crying too. The Eldar are dying The Necrons' arriving The whole galaxy is going to hell but how are you? ... IM SUPER! Thanks for asking! All things considered i couldn't be better I must saaay Im feeling super Yeah, alot of things "bug" me Everything is super when you-- Don't you think i'd like that biomass? Im so sorry! '' ''Banished Daemon But i just can't feel to bad for you right noooooow Because I'm feeling so very super That even the fact that you can't slay can bring me down (Hive Fleet: she's Super! Thanks for asking! All things considered she couldn't be better she must saaaaay)' ''Im super! Yes, some things "bugs" me Everything is super when you--'' ''Don't you think i'd look cute in that eldar, in that tau and in that matching human that i got at Sigma V?! I'M SUPER! (In the orbits and on the surface as well) Stick em up! (Great Norn Queen say's Do Ask Do Tell!) Squats! (Yes she's super and she's proud to convey!) OK! (Everything is super when you're...Tyraniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiid!) We didn't break the Imperium - The Inquisition (We didn't start the fire - Billie Joel) Horus Heresy Vraks Brigade Red Angel and Russ's Bane First battle of the fang and the reign of blood Eversor Clade Assassin's Blade Dorn's demise Necron device Thousand Sons Wolves in Space Euphrati Keeler Grey Knights Big fights Inquisition and their vice Khârn Saul Lucius the Eternal Eisenhorn Tyranid Sororitas has got a new queen Macharius, Malcador and Guilliman goodbye WE DIDN'T BREAK THE IMPERIUM It was always falling since the worlds were turning WE DIDN'T BREAK THE IMPERIUM No we didn't break it but we tried to make it Kyras, Ravenor and Czevak Angelos, Helbrecht and that Logan Grimnar New Khan Kayvaan Creed and then that Stubbs guy Magnus Fails once again Fightning round the clock Dante Calgar Iron Hands won finally Tu'Shan Viktor Hark Brother Rafen, Garm-land Cadia Terra there Catachan and Valhalla Problem up at Rynn's Worl WE DIDN'T BREAK THE IMPERIUM It was always falling since the worlds were turning WE DIDN'T BREAK THE IMPERIUM No we didn't break it but we tried to make it Ragnar Blackmane, Mephiston Eldrad and that Tycho guy (Can't come up with more) Castle of Plas - The Jefferson Astropaths (Castle of Glass - Linkin Park) Take me down to the ships end Take me down where the fire rends Burn the warpspawn from of my skin Show me how to human again Fry me up on a metal beam Above the decks where the madness sing Warm me up with a flamers glow And drop me down from my throne above Cause im only a trap In this castle of plas Nothing left of myself For you to heal For you to heal Bring me home on a burning steed Through the madness that I do see Burn the warpspawn from of my skin And tell me i can get home again Cause i'm only a trap In this castle of plas Nothing left of myself For you to heal For you to heal Cause it's not what it was It is a castle of plas Hardly anything left Of the spaceship Decree Cause i'm only a trap On this ship turned to plas Hardly anything left For you to heal For you to heal For you to heaaaaaaaaaaaaal Roll Out - Loyalist Champions (Roll Out! Transformers - Miracle of Sound) Traitor Legions...Attack... In the galaxy at war called Milky Way There is a fighting engineered race Two warring sides are laying waste to a once great shining place Burning metal fires dot the systems and their worlds Sparks and twisted wires Stain the surface of our ships holds. The traitors they are hunted by the cruel Loyalists The heretics are directed by the evil Abbadon This daemon-infected horde only has some equal foes So ready up your battle cry it's time to let them know! Loyalists. Ready up... ROLL OUT! We're gonna burn these stinking foes awaaay ROLL OUT! We're making a bigger mess than Macharius n' Creed! ROLL OUT! They're gonna pay for tearing up our homes ROLL OUT! Finger to trigger Time to kick some buuum! Oooooh Ultramarines are idiots And the Raven Guard likes their phoney's Space Wolves gonna smash you to Adamantium Baloney! Blood Angels got the black rage, fiber muscles flex But they're weaker than a guardsman compared to the Salamanders The Imperial Fists are kinda badass, their succesors they are too They're piloting the Phalanx but they got nowhere left to park it Set a course for the Eye, It's time to go attack Roll out to the cosmo's, lets see what they will find ROLL OUT! Were gonna burn these stinking foes awaaay'' ROLL OUT! We're making a bigger mess than Macharius n' Creed! ROLL OUT! They're gonna pay for tearing up our homes ROLL OUT! Finger to trigger Time to kick some buuum! Iron Hands and the White Scars live in the shadow of the Dark Angels Traitor forces crumble Next to us they are inferior. Foes will cease to battle, burning heretics fizzle out But even us we smile now that we hear our brothers shout (Roll Out) Loyalists...Attack... ROLL OUT! ''Were gonna burn these stinking foes awaaay ROLL OUT! We're making a bigger mess than Macharius n' Creed! ROLL OUT! They're gonna pay for tearing up our homes ROLL OUT! Finger to trigger Time to kick some buuum! Category:Blog posts